World War- Eva
by gurenmark1
Summary: After instrumentality half of humanity is left among the ruins. The world is thrown into chaos countries bent upon furthering their power seek revenge and the power to control all the world that lies with in Eva unit-01
1. Proluge

Prologue

It was raining; rain so hard that the boy couldn't see more than a couple of meters in front of himself. The long range sensors were out. The enemy had spread the chaff over an hour ago and even with the rain washing it away it would be at least another 30 minutes until the effects of it dissipated. He opened and closed his hand again. It was his nervous habit. This wasn't the first time he would be using the EVA to fight something besides angels. This wasn't his first time fighting alone, but with Asuka in the hospital and Rei dead, he was alone.

"Shinji," said Misato softly.

"Yes Misato," said Shinji after a moment.

"I know this asking a lot after what just happened, but please win."

"Right," said Shinji.

Shinji suddenly heard the sound of giant footfalls approaching. He braced himself behind a building; his anti-EVA rifle prepared to. The only advantage Nerv had at the moment was they had an experienced pilot and two battle proven EVA's at their disposal. Finally the enemies EVA showed up on his radar meaning they were with in his rifles range. He stepped out from behind cover and spread his AT field to nullify the enemies. He fired his rifle using 3 burst shot bursts so as to make sure not to hide the enemy with the smoke produced by his fire. The Eva fell over its head blown off and its chest riddled with holes several having gone completely through. Shinji saw blood pooling around the EVA along with LCL fluid… Shinji realized one of the bullets must of hit the entry plug.

"Is that it," asked Shinji trying not to think what having the entry plug hit by a bullet for the pilot meant.

"Yes," said Misato, "For now anyways."

Shinji sat in the locker room a water bottle in his hand, a towel around his neck after his shower. He put the straw to his lips and drank the cold water inside. He was alone again. He hated being alone; well that is ever since his father had tried to initiate instrumentality. For the first time in his life Shinji didn't want to be alone, but everyone around him wanted nothing to do with him. He was Shinji Ikari the son of Gendo Ikari, the man who had tried to end Humanity. Even though it'd been over a year since then they looked away when they saw him, they spoke in hushed tones around him and left him alone.

Shinji looked at the EVA from the command deck as they washed and maintained it. Shinji touched the glass, now the only thing that accepted him was the EVA. Ever since the instrumentality he had felt a weird connection to his EVA. He didn't know how to articulate this bond.

"Why did was my father so obsessed with you?" he asked aloud.

"That is something I myself would like to know," said Misato appearing almost as if out of nothing.

She walked up next to Shinji, and looked at unit-01.

"Your father was a secretive man. We've already looked through all his personal effects and still we are missing answers," she said, "What was he thinking? Why did he choose to kill all of those people?"

"He was selfish," said Shinji articulating for the first time his thoughts on what his father had done.

Misato was silent for a moment as she looked back at the unit.

"Yeah," she replied simply.

She glanced at Shinji, her ward looked thin she wondered if he'd been eating properly. Tokyo 3 had been completely destroyed by Seele's attack, but above them Tokyo-4 had been all but completed. She sighed and looked back at EVA unit-01.

"Do you miss her?"

Shinji didn't reply at first, but then finally he spoke.

"Yeah I do," he said.

"Do you want to go see her?"

"No," was his immediate reply.

This surprised her.

"Why not," she asked looking back at Shinji.

"I just don't want to," he said.

However that wasn't why. Last time he'd been to her room was a moment of shame for him. He'd stood over her shaking her hoping she'd wake up crying her name. The only person he thought might accept him was all but dead to the world. He shook her and finally she turned over. Her hospital gown was undone and her chest was bear revealing them to him. He'd stood over her just staring alone. At the time he'd thought it was a good idea, and maybe somehow she'd wake up, but it didn't change what he'd done… he remembered vividly… how it had felt as he'd masturbated over her unconscious body. Then when he'd climaxed he'd… Shinji looked at his hand remember how it been on her face. An just how much what he'd done turned him on. He put some of it on his finger which put her lips… into her mouth.

All the times she'd called him names, called him a pervert and an idiot had been made true in that moment. Then as he sat there next to her after wards he felt ashamed. He felt sick and truly worthless. Since that day he hadn't visited her again.

"As much as I know you two fought; I think that you should know that I think she cared for you a lot in her own way," said Misato softly putting a reassuring hand on Shinji's shoulder.

'I betrayed her,' he screamed internally.

"I know," said Shinji, "but I can't see her yet…"

'And maybe never again,' he finished in his head.

"I understand," said Misato.

"Shinji lets go home," she said gently.

Nerv Hospital

A nurse came to check on patient 303. As she opened the door she went to the end of the bed and looked at the patients check list. The last person to visit miss Soruyu had been a nurse on the night shift, and the last time her clothes had been changed was 2 days ago. The nurse tutted, the personel really needed to make sure she was changed daily after all she was a girl. The nurse turned to the bed talking to the unconscious person on the bed. All right miss Soruyu time to change those clothes. But as she looked up from her clip board she saw that the patient was gone.

"Miss Soruyu…," said the nurse.

"What?" came an angry voice from behind the nurse.

The nurse jumped three feet in the air. She quickly turned to see the red headed girl standing by the window glaring at her.

"And just so you know I can change my own clothes thank you very much," said Asuka Langley Soruyu the pilot of Evangelion unit-02.


	2. Chapter 01- The Sweet Nectar

Chapter One: The Sweet Nectar and Warrior Princess

Misato and Shinji were both asleep when the call came in. Misato grumbled about people calling at insane times and reached for her phone. She grasped around clumsily knocking over a few Beer cans in the process. Finally she reached the phone and answered groggily.

"What?"

"Umm… is this miss Katusragi?" came a female nurse's voice over the phone.

"Yeah why?" said Misato.

"Well we'd like to inform you that…," began the nurse before a loud crash in the background cut her off.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO GIVE ME A FUCKING PROSTATE EXAM?!" came a loud very recognizable voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes, umm… I'd like to inform you that your charge miss Soruyu has woken up. So if you would umm…," continued the nurse trying to stay as professional as possible while her surroundings were in chaos.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HALF NAKED! I SWEAR IF SOME PERV CAME INTO MY ROOM AND MASTUREBATED ON ME I'LL FUCKING KILL EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING!"

"Please… please save us," said the nurse before the line went dead.

Misato was quiet for a moment before she sprang out of bed and began throwing on her professional clothes. She called fished around her bed for the car keys making such a racket that she was pretty sure the landlord would be fining her again. She finally found the keys and was heading out the door when she realized she should tell Shinji, but then she realized that if she did that she would lose valuable time that could cost a few doctors their lives. So she decided to tell him when she got back, and hurried out the door forgetting to lock it on her way out.

Asuka glared at the male doctor who was trying to take her blood pressure. She was pissed. How long had she been drifting in and out of consciousness for? Valuable time that she could have been cementing her superiority had been lost. Then there was the idiot… she couldn't believe it… she remember it still. Barely conscious she heard him panting, then with a sigh he had stopped. The next part was the worst he put his hand in her mouth covered in his cum! But it'd been sweet… addictingly sweet. Furthermore it kind of turned her on that he'd had the balls to do that even if she'd been asleep. She pondered what to do about it. For now she decided to keep it a secret; there was no way in hell anyone was going to find out Shinji had defiled her. So she took out her anger on the doctors and nursing staff of the hospital because in her eye's they were at fault. They allowed him to so they needed to be punished as well.

" Okay Asuka, we're all done now...," said the doctor removing the pressure gauge.

"THEN GET OUT YOUR PERV!" she yelled.

The doctor complied quickly, having decided long ago that whoever owned the demon was taking her home that night. Medical tests be damned.

Misato looked around trying to find Asuka she wasn't in her room so Misato assumed that she had to be elsewhere, probably for testing. A doctor passed by Misato in a hurry.

"Umm doctor do you know where Asuka…," began Misato before the doctor turn to her.

"Room 402, she okay you're taking her home tonight," said the doctor leaving no doubt in her mind that it had been an order.

Misato approached Asuka's room and inhaled deeply. It'd been quite some time since she'd seen Asuka, awake that is. Misato knocked and then entered.

"Hey Asuka," she said as she walked in.

"Oh It's just you Misato huh?" said Asuka dismissively.

"Yeah," said Misato smiling at her.

"No Baka Shinji right," said Asuka.

"Unfortunately no," said Misato smirking, "But if you want I snapped a picture of him sleeping on my phone if you want to see him."

"Who'd want to see that idiot sleep," said Asuka snorting.

"okay Asuka no need to be so harsh."

"Hmph," said Asuka turn her head away.

"Well, anyways I brought you some clothes," said Misato putting them on the table besides he door.

"So get changed and we'll get going the doctor says you can go home tonight," said Misato smiling.

"Great the last thing I want was hospital food anyways," said Asuka.

"Cool I'll have Shinji make a huge breakfast," said Misato smiling.

"What ever," said the red head stripping as her guardian left.

She looked down at her body. It hadn't changed at all. She touched her breast and say a dry white spot on one. She blushed red at the reminder at what he'd done. She went to the pitcher near her bedside and grabbed the wash cloth beside her bed and scrubbed her chest.

"Fucking perv didn't even bother cleaning up did he?!" she said exasperatedly, her face turning bright red.

"That's it," she said throwing the wash cloth aside, "I'm going to make him fucking squirm."

"I'm going to humiliate him just like he's done to me… no worse," she said putting on the clothes Misato had brought for her.

Asuka stepped out into the hall where Misato stood waiting making light conversation with a passing nurse.

"Misato I am ready."

"Okay Asuka," said Misato smiling at her ward.

The nurse drew behind Misato slightly, prepared to run should the red head go berserk again.

Misato drove slower than usual home, actually obeying the traffic laws, the aggravated Asuka to no end. The one time she wanted Misato to drive like a mad man and get her home so she could start planning her revenge, she didn't.

"Listen Asuka," began Misato, "I know that you and Shinji don't get along, but… I think you two do care about each other a lot."

Asuka snorted.

"I don't care about that Baka," she said.

"Asuka," said Misato sternly.

"Fine."

"Good now Asuka, Shinji's been worried about you a lot. He's been going through a really rough time lately so I want you to take it easy on him okay? Try and be nice okay?"

"Why? So that idiot will get good synch ratios?"

Misato sighed.

"Just do this as a favor to me," she said.

"Whatever," said Asuka looking out the window.

If only she knew how despicable little Shinji really was, how much of a sick, twisted little sicko he was then maybe she'd shut up about him. Asuka smirked, that was something she could do to finish off the third child; tell Misato. She smiled; oh revenge would be the sweetest nectar ever.

Misato spoke to Asuka as they approached the apartment happily filling her in on what she had missed. As they approached the apartment Misato noticed the door to the apartment was open. She roughly pushed Asuka behind herself and drew her gun. She slowly approached the door and opened it. Asuka following just behind her, ready to face any intruder she met with her bare hands. They heard splashing from the bathroom and Misato hurried over. Had one Nerv's enemies broken in and was currently attempting to kill Shinji? Misato burst into the bathroom closely followed by Asuka, then she shrieked.

Misato and Asuka both stormed into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" they said in unison.

"There's a bird in the tub!"

"Misato," said Shinji his back turned to them busy cooking.

"It's just Pen Pen."

"Huh?"

They watched as the Penguin know as Pen Pen waddled past them and shook himself dry before hoping up to the table and squaking.

"Yeah, Yeah I know you're hungry hear you go," said Shinji putting a bowl of cooked sardines in front of Pen Pen.

"Pen Pen?" said Misato astounded.

"Yeah, well I was surprised too when he comes into my room and pecked me awake."

Shinji looked over at Misato and smiled, "it's just like old time huh?"

That was when Shinji noticed Asuka standing beside Misato.

"A-Asuka?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said not looking at him.

"Your awake?"

"Yes I am. Don't act so surprised idiot as if I could stay down forever."

Misato walked over to Pen Pen and hugged him. The Penguin squawked in annoyance at being interrupted while eating. Misato missed the look of embarrassment, shame and pain that crossed his face as he looked at Asuka. But Asuka didn't she saw it all, and she glared at him. Shinji couldn't meet her eyes and looked away.

It infuriated her more that even after his abusive of her body that he hadn't manned up.

"I'm glad," said Shinji to the floor.

"Really?" said Asuka walking towards him.

"Then Shinji are you prepared to take responsibility?"

Shinji's eyes widened before he remembered the day. How his hand had furiously moved as he looked at her nude chest. He left the kitchen quickly and ran into his room and closed the door.

"tch… coward," she said before she turned to the sight of Misato and Pen Pen hugging.

Shinji laid in his bed nervous. Did she know? No she couldn't she'd been asleep… hadn't she? He groaned the guilt flooded him, along with a guilt driven lust. He found himself thinking of the act over and over again. About how easy it'd be if he did again while she slept and how twisted he must have been to even consider it again.

Shinji left his room the next day around noon. He looked around for Asuka but she must of still been sleeping because he heard nothing. He sighed and went to the kitchen where he made a sandwich for his lunch. He went to the living room to watch some tv and release his stress but the cause if his stress was right there sitting on the couch in little more than short that could hardly be called that and a tank top.

Shinji gulped. He felt himself growing erect. He turned to go before Asuka spoke.

"Third child can we talk?" she aske noncaulantly?

"Uhh sure Asuka," said Shinji giving a weak smile.

"Oh nothing much," she said," Here sit next to me."

Shinji grimaced, but did as she asked. He sat next to her.

"you know I really liked this show," said Asuka gesturing to the television.

"But now I'm just completely lost and I have no clue whats going on," she said turning the volume on high.

Asuka isn't that a little loud…" said Shinji before Asuka stood up infornt of him.

"Shut up you fucking sicko," she said in little more than a whisper.

"I don't want the neighbors to hear your screaming," she said as she put her foot up beside him giving him a good view of her smooth legs and the tight shorts that gave her a camel toe.

"Asuka i…"

"Shut up third child," she said.

Asuka's eyes met his and he looked away. This seemed to infuriate her and she forced him to face her.

"I know what you did," she said smirking.

Shinji pailed.

"Did you like looking at my body while you rubbed you dick? Huh?! Did you like putting your filthy finger covered in your cum in my mouth? Hmm?" said Asuka venomously.

I'm sor-…" he began before she smaked him.

"Shut up you pig, you know your not you'd do it again and again wouldn't you?!"

"No i-…" she smacked him again.

"Why are you lying hmm?" she asked only getting angrier.

Shinji was silent; unable to meet her eye's.

God something about being in power over him felt so good to her. On the battlefield he was the great Shinji ikari; but right now he was the lowest of the low ad she was in control.

"Since you'd do it again, do it now. Do it while I watch," she said smirking.

"What," stammered Shinji turning red.

"You heard me third child," she said moving her foot over his crotch and rubbing it with her foot.

"I-I…" he began.

"Shinji; do you realize how much trouble you can get in if I told Misato? You'd be thrown in Jail, and left to rot. Now either do whatever I say from now until let's see… the end of your life. Or go and rot in jail alone," she whispered softly almost purring.

Shinji was still for a moment, and for a moment Asuka wasn't sure if he needed another push or what when he unzipped his pants and slid it through. She watched as it got erect slowly without him touching it.

"Does all it take for someone to watch to make you horny you sicko," she whispered.

"No it's…," he said.

"It's nothing third child, so continue," said Asuka.

Shinji slowly grasped his length, which Asuka conceited was larger than average

He rubbed it slowly back and forth.

"Faster," she commanded.

He moved faster with his hand.

"Faster!"

He went faster and still he wasn't climaxing. This puzzled Asuka for a moment. He must of done it a lot to of built up a resistance to it… all he needed she decided was a little help. She slipped her tank top off and threw it aside and watched as Shinji's length shuddered and released all over his hand.

She smirked all it took was the sight of her body and he came.

"Now,now Shinji you shouldn't waste," and took his cum covered hand and put it to his lips.

"Lick it all up," she whispered.

Shinji did as he was told.

"Good boy," she said as if he were a dog as he lapped up his own juices.

"Now Shinji," said Asuka smiling evilly as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I own you now; understand?"

Shinji looked away and didn't say anything.

Asuka wouldn't stand for being ignored. She'd just made him do what he had probably fanaticized about and he was acting this way? Unacceptable!

"Shinji I will tell Misato make no Mistake got it? And I swear I will post the video of u doing this online she said pointing to a video camera she had placed nearby to record what she was going to make him do.

"Yes Asuka," he said softly after a minute.

"good little Shinji," she said smirking.

'Now this is where I get my true revenge,' she thought.

Misato sat next to Maya looking at the readings on unit-01. She frowned. Something about them was off. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was sue something was off.

"Misato now that's Asuka's awake I'd like to take the chance to get her in an EVA as soon as possible so we can test if she can synch with unit-02, after all it is a combat unit designed with combat againist other EVA's in mind. Then we can put unit-01 on the back burner and run some more tests."

Misato nodded in agreement. She didn't feel comfortable having Shinji pilot unit-01 until they were sure how and why the tree of life had formed and how to stop it if it ever started again. Misato sighed wondering how the two of her wards were doing now.

Asuka sat on top of Shinji her top still off and Shinji below her now completely nude. She sat on his belly while one of her hands held his above his head. He kept squirming and crying but this just made her more and more. She smiled as she reached behind her and rubbed Shinji's length. He moaned loudly. Asuka had been wise to turn the volume up high on the television set. After not even several seconds he came.

"Be grateful," said Asuka smirking as she licked a small portion of his cum from her hand, "Dr. Asuka has made sure your medicine is up to par so be grateful!"

She put her cum ladened fingers to shinji's struggling mouth.

"Open," she said.

Shinji opened his mouth to protest but Asuka forced her fingers into his mouth and made him lick them clean.

"Make sure you get it all," she said smirking.

When Asuka was satisfied Shinji had cleaned her hand she pulled it out of his mouth a long trail salvia trailing from his mouth with her fingers. She got up satisfied for now that her revenge had been completed, and besides she was sure Misato would be home soon enough.

"Go get dressed third child," said Asuka plopping back onto the couch.

Shinji didn't need to be told twice. He gathered up his clothes and went to his room. Asuka picked up her top and put it back on. Maybe she had been a little cruel, she thought, but all was fair in love and war correct?

Shinji laid in bed the tears from his silent crying long since having ceased a while ago. Asuka had given him a taste of his own medicine… figuratively and metaphorically. After Misato had come home Shinji had been given a reprieve from Asuka's torment, for which he was very thankful for. Unbeknownst to him however Asuka wasn't done with him, not even close.

Asuka slid open Shinji's door slowly, making sure as not to make a noise, even though she was sure Misato was past the point of no return until the next morning around 10:30 a.m. the next day.

She took a moment to look at Shinji laying on his bed pitifully curled up in a fetal position, his ears covered by those damned SDAT player's headphones. His fall back for when he was upset.

She stepped into his room and closed the door behind her silently. She walked up to him until she was besides his bed. Then she stepped on him. Shinji let out a cry which was quickly silenced by Asuka's hand as she sat on him and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, you idiot you'll wake up Misato," she whispered.

Shinji struggled futily against her hand for a while until he admitted defeat and gave up. Asuka removed her had after a moment.

"So idiot Shinji are you surprised to see your master?" she asked smiling.

"Not really," he said softly unable to meet her gaze.

"Good," she said smirking, "Because if you did this wouldn't be punishment."

She placed her hands on his chest making sure he couldn't rise up before she scooted back until she was off his groin . She looked up at him and smirked.

"As your master it's my job to make sure that my slave is well cared for and not lacking… as well as for anything he does or might do."

"So to make sure you never do anything like this to anyone else I'll going to drain you dry," she said in almost a purr. She pulled down his shorts and revealed an already semi-erect length.

"You get turned on by me this huh? You're a filthy masochist aren't you?" she jeered.

"No I'm not… I'm not filthy or… or a" he began faltering as she wrapped her mouth around his length.

He let out a soft moan as her tongue moved along his length exploring every crevice and ridge of it. Shinji already felt light headed if she kept up he would… He moaned loudly as he came in her mouth. Asuka's mouth was flooded with his sweet nectar, she had been craving this all day, and making him drink it had made her cravings uncontrollable. She silently cursed him for giving her this need. She swallowed, before she pulled up a long trail of salvia coming from her mouth still connecting them even after she had moved away.

Asuka felt light headed with desire to ravish Shinji right then and there and take his virginity; to defile his feminine face into something disgusting and detestable. Her heart was beating fast now. He womanhood was soaked with her juice aching with want. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be punishing him not fucking him. She leaned forward and took his length again but this time instead of using her tongue her teeth bit into it causing Shinji to gasp in pain. She kept biting and nipping until she felt that he'd received suitable pain for having her perfect mouth touch his filthy cock.

Finally she pulled away and looked at his pathetic face covered in tears as he'd been begging her to stop. She had been so intent on what she'd been doing that she hadn't even noticed his crying and struggling.

"What," she spat out venomously.

"Please… stop," he whispered.

"humph, why should I?" she asked.

"It… it hurts," he whispered.

"Fine then third child," she said venomously.

She got up and got off of him, then decided to kick him for making her feel so aroused by just how pathetic and submissive he was.

As she left, she paused in the doorway, and glanced back at him.

" This is what you deserve third and you know it… so man up and take it like a man," she whispered before she slammed the door and went back to her room.

"So Asuka how does it feel to be back in the EVA?" asked Maya.

"It feels great," she replied without hesitation.

"It definitely is showing," said Maya smiling.

"Your synch ratio is 98%," said Maya signing her praises.

"Of course it is what would you expect from me?"

"Nothing less," said Misato before cutting off the com link to Asuka.

"So Maya does it look like we'll be able to get Shinji out of unit-01 for a while?" she asked softly.

"We'll need to run her through some more tests but right now I'd say yes," she replied happily.

"Good," said Misato smiling, "we can finally begin to understand how the hell instrumentality was initiated and how we can prevent it from ever happening again."

Suddenly the alarms went off.

"We have Chinese bombers in coming and several EVA carrier planes coming in as well as ground forces, ma'am," said a control staff officer as the control room turned red with the alert status.

"What?!" said Misato.

"How far away are they?" she asked.

"They're well within our territorial waters only 50 miles away," came the reply.

"How the hell did they get so close without us knowing?"

"Unkown, but sabotage is the most likely cause came Maya's response as she checked all the hardware that could of possibly been tampered with.

"Damn-it! Order all civilians to their shelters and all NERV personnel to arm themselves. Also I want the location of Shinji," said Misato giving out orders here years of experience showing in the way she ordered everyone around.

"The pilot of unit-01 location is unknown Ma'am!"

"What?!" said Misato.

"Misato! Why don't you use me?" asked Asuka having re-established comm link with the bridge after being tired of being in the entry plug and calling to complain.

Misato grimaced. It was an option, but she didn't feel comfortable putting her ward back into back just after waking up from a yearlong coma.

"It is a definite option Misato," said Maya.

Misato sighed.

"Fine, prepare unit-02 for launch!"

Asuka smiled, It was finally time. She was going to once again prove how much better she was than everyone else, especially Shinji.

The Chinese forces dropped their EVA's, the three black and gold units landed in a crouch. Three trucks carrying umbilical cords drove up next to them and quickly set to work setting up geberates to power their units.

Can Asuka handle the three units on her own? Where is Shinji? And how did China get it's hand on three EVA's in under a year? Find out the next time on World War Eva!

A/N: Sorry if I've offended anyone with Asuka's treatment of Shinji, but don't worry it'll get better and the world will be tossed upside down by the Eva's and the truth they hold.


	3. Chapter 02- Scroched Earth

Chapter 02- Scorched Earth

The Bombs rained down on Tokyo-04 doing very little damage to the fortified city. The people at Nerv mad sure that each bomb dropped cost them immensely as a withering curtain of anti-air fire began indiscriminately destroying all planes in its lethal path. As the planes crashed into the ground and exploded the world around Tokyo-04 became a pretty good simile to what Asuka was pretty sure hell would look like.

"Asuka we just need you to hold the EVA's back until we can find Shinji and then we can have you two take out the..," began Misato before Asuka cut her off.

"I don't need that perverted waste of skin," said Asuka.

"Asuka!" said Misato reproachfully.

"What? These aren't angels, they are just newbie pilots, I don't need him for this," she said.

Asuka smiled to herself, 'but his not being here is a good premise to abuse him some more.'

Asuka picked up her halberd from the weapon slot next to her EVA and stepped out. Immediately a bomb landed to her left catching her off guard, and caused her to sway.

"Fuck," she said silently unraveling her AT-field.

She used her EVA to hop on top of a building nearby to get a better view of what she was fighting. She saw the EVA's in the distance. They looked like a rip off of her Unit-02, she snorted. Those cheap imitations were nothing; after all everyone know the original (which was her's) was always better.

"Misato send me 5-ab laucher, I'm going to wake these girls up," she said smiling.

The building beneath her shuddered as the cannon came into the building. The side of it came down and she grabbed the launcher quickly, placed the halberd down beside her then took aim and let loose the devastating volley of missiles.

The missiles rocketed forward with deadly speed. It ground force brought in for the support of the EVA's began trying to intercept ineffectively. The missiles crashed into one of the units still being prepped to launch sending it keeling backwards in a shower of fire and shrapnel. She smirked and fired again, this time her shot was a bit off and landed in the ground forces around the unit sending up remnants of tanks and humans alike.

"And you said I need help Misato," she bragged.

Asuka threw the launcher aside and picked up her halberd as she saw the two remaining EVA's getting up now ready to fight.

"Come get some," she called smirking.

God she loved her job.

Shinji threw up into the toilet. He was in Nerv already, infact only several meters away from the cage, but as he'd gone down the hall the thought of the entry plug shattered the person inside all but obliterated came into his mind. He wretched again, he didn't want to die. He was a coward and he knew it; but what was wrong with wanting to live? Suddenly over the P.A. they called his name.

"Shinji Ikari report to the EVA cages immediately, again Shinji Ikari report to the EVA cages."

Shinji rose up and wiped his mouth. If he didn't go Misato would be disappointed and he realized Asuka would be forced to fight alone. As much as she had tortured him and as much as she had bullied and abused him she had been the only one who had looked at him, and acknowledge his existence outside of the EVA. He owed it to her at least this one time to get up and help.

He staggered out of the bathroom and went toward the EVA cages. He walked in and saw unit-01 and suddenly his fear of death, and problems disappeared. The EVA was prepped for him. He dashed up to the entry plug and entered. As LCL filled his lungs and the warm safety of the EVA filled him Misato's voice filled his ears.

"Asuka is engaging two enemy EVA's above in hand to hand combat. As good of a pilot as she is she needs you right now to give her cover fire while she gets in close," she said, "I'll ask for excuse as to where you were later."

"Thanks," said Shinji.

"Launching EVA in three, two, one launch!," said Misato sending him up the chute to the battle above.

"Asuka were sending up Shinji now, he's going to give you cover fire while you close in and finish this," said Misato.

"Like I need that idiots help," mumbled Asuka as she hopped behing a building to avoid fire from the enemies rifles.

She knew that Shinji's help at the moment would be very helpful but she didn't want to admit it.

"Now that idoits going to take all the glory," she whispered her blood boiling.

She saw him emerge from one of the EVA chutes behind the Enemy, an AUG assault rifle already in his hand. He leveled the Rifle and fired into the enemy which had been advancing to her slowly. The bullets connected with one EVA tearing off the arm with car sized explosive bullets.

The unit pilot let out a scream of pain as the pain the EVA was felling was sent directly to the pilot.

"Asuka!" said Shinji ducking into cover as the other EVA covered their comrade while they regained their surroundings.

"Don't you dare fucking order me!," she screamed jumping out from behind the building and slicing the EVA firing at Shinji in half in one clean slash.

She slashed sideways dissipating the enemies EVA's head.

"Hmph," said Asuka standing over the two EVA's triumphantly.

"Well a day good work I must say," she said heading toward and exit point.

"We're not done," whispered Shinji walking over to the dead body of the EVA's.

He aimed his rifle down at the middle of the unit where the entry plug was and fired.

"What are you…?" asked Asuka.

"Making sure that they don't come back," said Shinji walking over to the decapitated Eva and putting his rifle to its chest point blank.

"Wait can't we…,"began Asuka as Shinji pulled the trigger.

"What the hell Misato?" yelled Asuka.

Misato sighed and closed the file she had been reading. The battle had ended several hours ago the Chinese ground forces having been decimated by Shinji in unit-01. After Shinji had killed the pilots of the two EVA's Asuka had refused to help.

"We have to kill the pilots? Since when?" she asked infuriated.

"Ever since this whole war began," retorted Misato quickly; not wanting to brew on what she was having her wards do.

"What we can't just… I don't know capture them?" she asked.

Misato ignored her and opened a file on her desk, "Asuka just forget about it okay? Shinji will do that kind of stuff you're just there to incapacitate them."

"Misato the objective of war is the destruction of your enemies ability to fight, not killing!" yelled Asuka, "What you had Shinji do was a Massacre!"

This hit a nerve with Misato. Misato stood up abruptly and slapped the red head. The red head stopped, caught off guard by the smack. No one had ever hit her.

"Asuka this isn't like before, we are fighting other EVA's. Those people in the cockpits won't hesitate to kill you or Shinji, so you can't hesitate anymore. This destruction of an enemy's ability to fight is the main objective of war yes, but in that process killing is unavoidable! I expected you to be more mature about this Asuka. If you can't handle the adult world that your in any more then I will take you off of unit-02 and have you replaced."

Asuka ignited again at this.

"What!" she screeched.

"Unit-02 is mine no one else's got it!" she said before storming out and slamming the door and causing the glass of the door to rattle violently.

Misato slumped back into her chair exhausted. She knew what she asked of Shinji and Asuka was morally wrong, and that one day or even right now they may hate her; but she would do what was necessary to protect the people of Tokyo-04 and her wards. Misato looked at her hand. It stung painfully. She hoped she hadn't hit Asuka to hard.

Asuka fell onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow before she screamed into it.

"Motherfucker… hate you… Idiot Shinji..," she continued on for several moments before she exhausted herself.

Shinji walked into the apartment and looked around. It was quiet. Was Asuka home? He hoped she wasn't he wasn't quite ready to face her yet. After he'd climbed out of the EVA she'd looked at him with a look that was a mixture of anger, pity, and contempt. He'd gotten the feeling that she was silently saying that later he was in for it. He plopped down at the table and leaned his head against the table. He sighed.

"… So fucked up," he whispered out loud to himself.

He just stayed like that for a while before he finally sat up and decided to busy himself and take his mind off of everything. He went to the laundry and began sorting them before stopping as he came to a pair of Asuka's underwear. He gulped remembering that she had been wearing similar panties to those when he'd… He could help but becoming slightly aroused. He picked them up slowly, he face turning red… he couldn't not again. His common sense was being over weighed by his body.

"Does that turn you on third child?" she asked softly.

Shinji jumped and quickly threw her underwear with the appropriate pile of clothes.

"No I was just getting ready to do laundry," he replied embarrassed.

"Right," she said before she kicked him over pushing him into the pile of dirty underwear.

"What was that for?" he stammered before he felt her sitting on top of him.

"Does mine or Misato's turn you on more," she said holding up a lacey set of underwear to her plain white ones.

"Neither of them turn me on," he replied futily.  
"Such a boring little boy," she whispered before she pinned him down.

"Try not to screw this one up too," she said leaning forward and kissing him.

Shinji was shocked as her lips touched his. He was still not daring to move afraid of what might happen if he did. Then finally she pulled away.

She glared at him reproachfully.

"Yet again you still have no clue how to kiss," she whispered.

"Having a useless slave isn't going to do," she whispered.

She got up and looked down at him.

"I'm going to have to train you aren't I," this for some reason brought a smile to her face.

Everything around her had changed, everything except for EVA and Shinji, for the most part. She was stressed and her sexual frustration was beyond high. She was going to use Shinji to help with both. It was the least he could do after all.

She grabbed his collar and dragged him towards her room, Shinji complaining and fighting back the whole time. She slammed her door opened and threw him in then entered and locked closed the door behind her.

"Welcome to hell Shinji," she said smiling.

Misato sighed as she looked over the repairs to the Eva's. Asuka's had sustained damage to her knee and shoulders in her last fight, as well as on the left calf of her Eva from a bomb. Shinji's EVA was in pristine condition however. Misato sighed.

"Maya how are the tests on unit-01 looking," she asked.

"Quite good so far we have gathered some tissue and are examining it and testing it in comparison to a regular EVA, as well as…," she began

"Okay I get it I don't want to know what you're doing; just how your progress on what you're doing is going," she said.

"Right," said Maya.

"There is something I'd like to discuss with you," said Maya.

"About?"

"Well, I think we should do something about Shinji," she said.

Misato raised her eye brow and looked at her subordinate.

Shinji cried out in pleasure and agony as he came again. This was his seventh time, and Asuka showed no sign of stopping. She swallowed, and looked up at Shinji disappointed. Was he already done? She still had stuff she wanted to do to him. Her thirst for his nectar had become overwhelming in her anger. Her body was honest even if her words weren't. She was aroused, aroused by the wimpy boy in front of her. She licked his length trying to get him erect again.

"Shinji, do you like me owning you?" she asked looking up at her mouth running along the side of his semi-erect length. Her eye's twin shimmering pools of lust.  
"Asuka please stop," he said panting.

As much pleasure as he felt his body was exhausted and his length raw and sore from her constant sucking.

Asuka smiled, her mind clouded by lust and desire. Asuka looked at his length, it was hard now. She stopped, her womanhood ached with want, but she wouldn't submit, not yet at least. She had to make sure she owned him.

Asuka took off the shorts she was wearing and revealed her soaking panties below. She quickly tossed them aside. Before she sat on her bed and spread her legs.

"Shinji please me," she said smirking.

"W-what…," he asked.

"Eat me out Shinji make me feel good, or are you still too much of a boy to please a woman," she said rubbing his length with her foot.

"If you can please your master she might just reward you," she whispered.

Shinji looked at her glistening womanhood, accented by a neatly trimmed red hair just above it almost as if it was pointing him to it.

"Go ahead," said Asuka her voice sweet and soft.

Finally Shinji gave in and leaned forward. He licked it softly at first; experimenting to find her most sensitive spots, trying to please her. He loved her taste, sweet but salty. Begging him to lap it up, finally he began his relentless assault on her. She cried out in please at his sudden onslaught.

"Harder," she said pushing his head deeper into her.

Finally he found her clit and nibbled on it. It sent her over. She cried out in pleasure as she released. Suddenly her juices filled his mouth and he swallowed. Asuka leaned back onto her bed panting, God that had felt so good. With her release her mind had cleared enough that she was embarrassed that she had allowed Shinji to do that and just how slutty she'd been earlier.

"Get out," she said finally.

"What?" asked Shinji.

"Get out of my room… now!" she said threateningly.

Shinji got up slowly and zipped up his pants before leaving. Asuka sat up and looked at the door. She hadn't wanted him to leave really in fact she wanted him to do more to her, but yet again his lack of back bone had caused another misunderstanding between them. Asuka reached down to her woman hood and touched it. She moaned slightly, it was so sensitive.

'Damn him…,' she thought silently before she began pleasing herself.

'Damn him,' she thought again as she began to rub harder.

Leaving a girl while she was ready to accept his cock, to take in his delicious… sweet… amazing… oh god, was she in love with the idiot, she said as she buried her face into her pillow and climaxed. Shinji's name leaving her lips as she climaxed.

She laid there for a minute thinking. She decided she didn't love the Idiot, she was just sexually attracted to him after all he was the only male in her life at the moment, well the only one around her age that was. She sighed and rolled over in her bed hand still between her legs.

"Stupid Shinji," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 03- Control Freak

Chapter 03- The Control Freak's Revelation

"Alright you two," said Misato over the com, "remember this is a spar once your opponent is immobilized the match goes to you."

Asuka smirked. This would be too easy. Shinji's unit-01 was directly across from her in the ready position for hand to hand combat. She was going to kick his ass, retribution for leaving her wanting last night.

"Alright ready, steady… go," said Misato.

Asuka didn't hesitate. She dashed forward fast and low. She struck up wards with an upper cut intended to knock down unit-01. Shinji side stepped her easily and swept her feet out from under her easily. Eva unit-02 fell over face first. Shinji stepped on her back to make sure she couldn't get up.

"This spar match goes to Shinji," said Misato sighing.

"Asuka you're going to have to get some more training on the simulator," said Misato.

Shinji stepped off of her back and walked away. Asuka growled, it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot. Asuka kicked out with her feet hitting Shinji in the back. Shinji stumbled forward caught off guard by her attack.

Asuka sprung up and turned towards Shinji.

"Asuka the fight is over," said Misato into the com.

"No it's not!" said Asuka charging unit-01 with blind fury.

Shinji blocked her first aimed at his head, but was unable to avoid the second blow the followed right into his stomach. Shinji felt the blow, the wind was almost instantly knocked out of him. He fell to his knees gasping. Asuka pulled her arm back for blow to the head to knock him out, but before she could unit-02 shut down.

"Wha- what's going on?"

"We cut off your synch with your unit obviously," replied Misato.

"We can't risk the destruction of the EVA's considering that an enemy attack could come at any time," she said.

"But-," said Asuka.

"No but's Asuka, why don't you sit in the cockpit for a while and cool off, once we've recovered unit-01 we can talk about your punishment/"

"Punishment?!" screech Asuka before the com-link was cut.

Misato sat in the science department looking at the example Maya was showing her.

" I know that we want to prevent another instrumentality, but this seems cruel," said Misato.

" It's the only way we can be sure that it doesn't happen again," Misato looked at the footage again.

The rat sat in the box then suddenly it's head was gone as the red and black collar around its neck exploded.

"We know that he was essential in instrumentality, so if it begins again we can take him out and stop it before it even begins," said Maya.

" I know but can't we just break his Synch or something?"

"No, I believe as long as he is alive in the cockpit it will continue."

Misato bit her lower lip, "fine but he should only have to wear it while he pilots."

"No Misato we don't know if the EVA is essential or if something else can be a catalyst," she continued.

Misato sighed.

"Fine," she said.

Shinji winced as the medical officer dabbed at the cut on his forehead. Shinji knew that Asuka was prideful but for her to of attacked him from behind was a bit extreme he thought. He thanked the medical officer as she got up having finished patching him up. Shinji went to get up when someone else entered the room. It was Maya.

"Shinji," she began before Misato entered.

"Shinji we'd like you to wear this," said Misato holding out what appeared to be a black and red collar.

"What is it," he asked.

"It's a new collar we're think of implementing on all the pilots to help improve synch ratios," she said.

"Oh," said Shinji taking it hesitantly.

Something felt off about it, but again he complied with their demands unable to find the will to voice his suspicions. The collar locked around his neck tightly making it obvious that it wouldn't be coming off anytime soon.

"I want you to wear that from now on Shinji, as well as improving the synch ratio it will give us your location and vitals," said Misato.

Shinji nodded accepting this with ease. Of course they'd want to know where he was after this last time. Shinji touched it feeling to cool metal against his neck. For some reason it felt dangerous.

Misato bit her lip as she saw Shinji touching the collar absentmindedly. Was she really doing the right thing? That question seemed to of been her constant companion throughout the last year after instrumentality.

Asuka sat in confinement alone. Her knees were brought to her chest as she sat on the hard bench. Stupid Misato, sending her to the brig just for hitting that stupid Shinji, she hated being alone in the dark. It wasn't that she feared the dark, but she feared being alone. As much as she said she didn't need anyone she knew it was a lie. When she was alone bad memories resurfaced.

"Mama they said I was special! Mama it's a secret but I'll tell you! Mama…," called the child Asuka running through the hospital calling to her mother happily. This news would make her mother notice her it would have to. Finally her mother would realize that that doll wasn't he daughter, and that the special unique child who was the pilot of an EVA. She ran into her mother room; her face alight with joy until it recognized the grisly sight before her. Her mother dangled from the ceiling unmoving. A nurse who'd been chasing after Asuka trying to catch her to stop her from barging into her mother's room gasped. The nurse screamed, while the child just stood there in shock.

The door to the brig opened flooding the dark room with light. Asuka didn't look up, her face still buried in her arms trying to hide the tears that she couldn't stop from flowing.

"What!" she barked.

"Commander Katsuragi would like to see you now," said a guard

"If she wants to talk she can come talk to me," said Asuka.

"I will tell her your response then," said the guard stepping back and allowing the door to close.

Shinji stood outside the brig. His hand clenching and unclenching until finally his hand clenched and stayed closed. He inhaled deeply trying to calm his nerves. He knew that Misato was busy as commander, but she wished she hadn't asked him to come here and make up with Asuka. At the time he had been preoccupied with the collar and just nodded in reflex. Let out his deep breathe and stepped forward. The brigs door slid open with a pneumatic hiss.

Shinji opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as he was pulled into the room and forced againist the wall. Shinji winced in pain at the force with which he had been thrust against the wall.

"So she sends you instead of coming herself huh?" hissed Asuka obviously not pleased by the sight of him.

"I… I came to uhh… he began before he was cut off.

She forced her lips against his; shutting him up. She was tired of talk, she was sore, aggravated and frustrated. She was going to put all of it on Shinji, relieve her stress with his body. She forced her tounge into his mouth seeking intimacy after her long stint on lock down. Asuka's tongue probed Shinji's mouth meeting very little resistance from Shinji's . She smirked at this, he may of bested her in the fight but he sure as hell could light a candle to her in this. She looked for his plug suits disengage switch. Finally finding it on his wrist. She pushed the button and the plug suit untightened falling off of him easily. Asuka smirked as she pulled away pinning Shinji's arms against the wall as she looked at his nude body. Again lust clouded her mind as she saw his nude body.

"What wrong Shinji?" asked Asuka noting his lack of an erection.

"Asuka, not here," he whispered embarrassed.

He knew the in the cell sound would echo for all to hear.

Asuka didn't listen as she began kissing his neck. Shinji pushed her away red with embarrassment. Asuka frowned at this. Was he denying her? That was unacceptable.

"What are you doing idiot?" she hissed.

"I said 'not here,'" he whispered looking away, his face flushed.

"I will decide when and where third child," she said glaring at him.

"If I want you to strip naked and masturbate in public you will do it, if I want to fuck you in the locker room you'll do it! Do you understand?! You have no say in when or where I fuck you!" she said jabbing him painfully in his chest to emphasize each point she made.

Shinji bent down quickly and grabbed his plug suit before running out of the room. Asuka hurried after him ready to rape him in public to get what she wanted before she came to her senses and stopped. She'd get him later. She'd make sure to embarrass him more than she had ever before.

Asuka however didn't get her chance that night or as it would turn out the next day as Misato broke the news to them that night.

"You two are going back to school," she declared.

"Huh?" they said in unison a remnant of their synch training.

"You two haven't been to school in a little over a year, and even though you are EVA pilots it doesn't mean we can deny you your education," she said sipping on her beer.

"I don't want to!" said Asuka rising from her seat violently.

"Asuka it's not a choice, it's an order."

"Hmph," said Asuka sitting down arms crossed.

"Shinji of course has already given up after all he is house broken," said Asuka smirking.

"Huh," said Shinji who had been absentmindedly been stroking the chocker necklace that was around his neck.

Shinji looked over at Asuka questioningly. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a collar like him. If it was to improve synch ratios and keep track of the pilots why didn't she have one as well?

"See he's already given up like I said, he's house broken," she said snorting.

Shinji woke up early the next day. He was unsure why. He wasn't particularly sure why he had, he wasn't excited or nervous about going to school; maybe it was because his body remembered the chores it had to do before school. He took a shower the warm water feeling great on his bruises from yesterday. At first he just stood there under the water forgetting what he was in there for. He finally remembered what he was in the shower for. He took his washcloth and began scrubbing himself. He paused as he came to his manhood. Usually this had been the time he would relieve himself, usually imaging Asuka or some other girl who had caught his attention. But in the end it had always gone back to Asuka. Maybe because she was the one that he had even any chance with or because he saw her most often he didn't know. Shinji sighed and turned off the water. He climbed out of the tub and dried himself off. He clothed himself in his usual drab clothes.

He went to the kitchen and began preparations for breakfast and lunch. As he finished the lunch and breakfast was almost done was when Misato came out. She stumbled to the fidige groped for the handle finally finding it threw it open and grabbed a beer. She opened it the quickly took a swig.

"Oh Yeah!" she said energized.

"Nothing like tradition!" she said smiling before she plopped herself down at the table.

"Again what is wrong with coffee?" asked Shinji sighing.

"Coffee doesn't make you feel this good," she said.

Shinji plopped her breakfast down in front of her.

"Dig in," he said turning back around as he set a second plate with a generous amount of food. Almost as if the food had called her Asuka came out of her room dressed her school clothes on, along with her A-10 hair clips.

Shinji held out another beer as Misato finished her first beer at her usual time and went to go take a bath.

"Thanks Shinji," she said smiling.

"No prob," he said picking up her pate and putting it in the sink. Shinji handed over Asuka's lunch as he bit into his piece of toast with butter. Asuka grabbed his wrist before he could turn back around. She pulled him to her in to a kiss. Shinji didn't struggle. He knew that if he made a commotion now Misato would come.

Her hand went to his crotch rubbing it vigorously. Did she intend to do it now?

"Shinji have you seen any clean bra or panties?" called Misato.

Asuka let him pull away to answer.

"In your drawer," he said breathlessly.

"Thanks," she said.

Asuka smirked at him still clutching his wrist.

"Like I said, 'anytime and anywhere I want, and don't think I've forgotten third child, I will pay you back for disobeying," she hissed before letting his wrist go. Shinji turned away and rubbed his wrist.

"I get it okay," he whispered softly.

Asuka smirked as he turned away to finish the dishes. In her opinion this was the perfect relationship. He did everything she said when she said and she graced him by letting him touch her body.

"Get what?" she said.

Shinji paused before replying.

'That you're a control freak,' he thought

"That you're in control," he whispered.

She smiled happily, if anything that she could even possibly have an emotional connection to came into her life she had to be in control. Being in control meant that she couldn't be hurt, or that was what she thought. Shinji had somehow wormed into her emotional spectrum and as such he had to be controlled. Also he was a sicko, a wimp, and an idiot. It was the duty of the gifted to help those less fortunate after all. So her being in control of his unfortunate life was deemed by nature.

Asuka sat in class, her attention focused on the view outside the window. This teacher was just as boring as the old man before him. His drone was lulling her to sleep. She didn't know how the teacher had taken the relatively interesting topic of World War 2 and turned it into a snooze fest.

"In 1948 the Americans policy of…," began the teacher before Asuka tuned him out again.

She glanced backwards at Shinji. The idiot was taking down notes about a subject as easy as this. She snorted. She looked over at Hikari hoping she'd message her on their laptops but no luck. She sighed and returned to gazing out the window ignoring the guys who were trying to catch her attention. When lunch finally came Asuka found herself waiting outside of the classroom for Hikari. That was when she noticed a girl glancing around the corner.

"What is she doing," she wondered.

Then Shinji walked out of class intent on going to the roof for some solitude. He didn't know anyone in this class. He'd seen some of the kids before at their school but in truth they had been in different classes so he hadn't bothered talking to them; and since Toji and Kensuke were either dead or had moved away he was alone in school. Asuka didn't even acknowledge his presences as he passed by. Shinji went down the hall, his lunch in hand. As he approached the girl stepped out. This got Asuka's attention. The girl gave him a letter then ran away past him to a gaggle of girls at the other end of the hall. Shinji stood their confused. Asuka looked over at the girls. They were gone. She walked over to Shinji quickly and snatched the letter.

"Hey that's…," said Shinji crying out in pain when Asuka stomped on her foot.

Asuka opened the letter and read it.

Dear Ikari,

I wanted my feelings to reach you and the only way I could ever express them would be in this letter. Ikari I wanted to tell you that I love you. I have…

Asuka stopped reading after that. She pocketed it.

"Asuka," complained Shinji before Asuka grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall and stairs to the outside. Asuka looked left then right before she forced Shinji into the girls locker room.

"What are you…," he began before she pushed him over so he fell on his rear.

She pulled out the letter and sat down on one of the benches in the locker room.

She began reading.

"Dear Ikari,

I love you you're so great, I want to have your babies and be fucked by you every day.

I want to be tied to a bed and fucked hard by you.

Oh Shinji I want to be your dirty sex slave," Asuka read aloud from an imaginary script.

She turned the pure letter into a dirty filthy thing. Asuka didn't know why she felt so jealous, but she couldn't stand it. She would punish him. She was sure no one would come in here, one because gym was in the morning and second she had locked the door.

"Does that make you happy," she asked crossing her legs looking down on Shinji who was still on the ground.

"No, I…," he began before Asuka stood up and picked him up by the collar.

She twisted his arm behind his back before she forced him against a locker. She reached infront of him. She found the zipper and undid it quickly before reaching in. She pulled his length out.

"Oh did that letter turn you on? You're already erect," she hissed.

She was jealous there was no other way to describe what she was feeling, and even she couldn't deny it. She began stroking it slowly at first before she began doing it faster. She wanted him to cum she wanted to make him cum because she was the one touching him like this. She wanted him to lust after her. She wanted him! She silently cursed as she admitted to herself that she loved this wimp.

"Asuka I'm going to…," he said before he released in her hand and against the locker.

"That was fast you virgin," she hissed mockingly before she forced Shinji to his knees and forced his face into his release that was splattered against the locker covering his face in it.

"You know your mine don't you," she hissed at him.

"So why did you take that letter? Hmm?" said Asuka.

"Am I not enough hmm?" she asked.

"Do I need to please you more you pig hmm what is it?" she asked, "what do I need to do for you to only look at me."

Her voice cracked for a moment before she let him go, then pulled him close to her in a gentle embrace. Then she whispered something paradoxical to him.

"I hate you for making me love you," she whispered before she pulled him closer to herself possessively.

Shinji was silent for a moment unmoving confused. Then slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

Asuka moaned as he kissed her breast, his mouth gently nibbling on her nipple. His hands gently going up and down her belly. The hot water of the shower from the girls locker room only heightened the experience for them both. Shinji touched her womanhood. She let out a moan at his simple touch. She was swollen with need.

Shinji's length brushed in between her legs before she widened her stance and leaned againist the white tile wall and put him at her entrance. He pushed in slowly and Asuka let out a grunt of pain as she broke.

Shinji halted noticing the pained expression she wore.

"Don't stop," she said.

Shinji moved in her and she let out a moan of pleasure. It didn't take more than several minutes of intense pumping before they climaxed together. They slumped down together held in each other's arms.

"I love you, you idiot," she whispered.

A/N:

Sorry that the last sex scene sucked I'll edit it later and make it better but I hope you got the general gist of what was going on. Next chapter will be intense so I hope you continue to read


	5. Chapter 04- Convictions

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, but I caught a cold :p . When that happens I get really weak and tired, so I lay in bed and just watch Neon Genesis, so I guess you could say I was studying for my humble fans alright I've ranted enough now let's begin the story enjoy.

Chapter 04- The Conviction to Fight

Asuka cried out with pleasure as she climaxed, her nails digging into Shinji's back. Shinji slumped forward onto Asuka. Asuka reached up and pulled Shinji close. She stroked his head enjoying the feeling of his hair, his warmth a talisman against the bad dreams.

"Shinji," she said after a moment of silence.

"Yes," he said softly.

" I hate you…," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered.

"But I also love you," she admitted softly.

As she continued to stroke her head she realized that the killing of the enemy EVA's hadn't been what bothered her, it had been who'd been doing the killing. She didn't want to see Shinji put through anymore. She would protect him this time.

"Shinji…," she whispered.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Look at me," she whispered.

Shinji pulled back and looked at her. Asuka put her lips against his in a gentle kiss. A soft kiss that she hoped would convey her feelings to him, her wishes, hopes and her fears.

Victoria Lang sat in the oval office happily. After Months of campaigning she had defeated her male opponent by a land slide.

"Mrs. President, you have a call on line 3," said a secret service officer opening the door, and walking in.

"Very well," she said picking up the phone and opening line 3.

"It's a pleasure as always… Mr. Ikari," she said smiling.

Unit-01 would very soon e hers, and with that the power of a God! She would rule the world. She'd grab it by the balls and make it her bitch; even if she needed with the help of the despicable Gendo Ikari.

Asuka sat in unit-02's entry plug, her eye's closed focusing on her sync. She needed to make sure that she got ahead. If she couldn't even match Shinji how would she protect him?

"Great job today Asuka, Your sync ratio is 10 points higher today," said Maya over the mike.

"So what's baka Shinji's Sync today?" she asked nonchalantly, pretending not to care.

"99%," said Maya taking a quick look at Shinji's screen.

"What?!" yelled Asuka

…

Shinji was in the kitchen cooking like the little house broken male he was; while Asuka was sitting at the table chewing on a pocky stick. She was pissed, why did he have to beat her in everything that had to do with the EVA's? Why couldn't he be like he usually was, feeble and reliant on her? She glanced at her slave, she still refused to call him anything else because then she'd have to be nicer. Being nicer meant she had to be weak, and she didn't do weak.

She finished the Pocky already in her mouth and put a new one in and bit into it.

"You know Asuka you shouldn't eat sweets before dinner," said Shinji when he glanced back at her.

"Oh Shut up," she said.

"Asuka come on can't you be a little nicer now," said Shinji looking back at her.

He gave her a smile, it was hard to say no to him when he did that, so she looked away. She refused to be weak if he wanted her to be even a little nicer it was going to cost him.

"Fine but you have to eat me out at least 3 times a week," she said smirking.

She knew Shinji found it extremely embarrassing to do that to her, but still she would make him. She was always happier after he'd done it so of course as a natural effect she would be nicer to her pet.

"w-what?" he said blushing red.

"You heard me Shinji-kun," she said playfully.

"Asuka please… you know how I feel…," he began.

"But it throbs so much hunny," she said getting up from the table and going to Shinji.

She wrapped her arms around him her voice husky, and her breathe short and fast.

"It wants to be licked again and again, but you won't be satisfied until you're on your knees and laping it up like a dog," she said smirking, her evil side coming out again.

Shinji struggled as she began nipping his neck.

"Asuka! I'm cooking, and Misato could be…," he said before the pneumatic sound of their front door reached their ears.

"Damn," cursed Asuka silently letting go of Shinji.

"We're not done," she hissed before she stepped on his foot ad reclaimed her seat at the table.

"Shinji, Asuka I'm home!" said Misato entering the Kitchen happily.

"Just put them in the fridge," she said to several men following behind her.

The men grunted as they carried cases of beer to the refrigerator. They placed one box in after the other. Finally they stopped after filling the cupboard with Doritos and other snacks.

Misato took a beer from the fridge and chugged it.  
"Yahoo! That's the only way to end your day!" she said.

Shinji sighed, cooking always seemed pointless now. Misato was "The commander" now so when she wanted quality food all she had to do was order it, she wasn't broke like before. Shinji sighed before putting the huge platter of spaghetti and crab on the table. Misato instantly took her huge serving before Shinji could say anything. Asuka glared at him and motioned for him to sit next to her. Asuka didn't want Shinji anywhere near Misato now that Shinji was her. Misato had made passes at Shinji in the past, and what bothered Asuka was that she couldn't tell if Misato was joking or if she was serious.

"So how was your day Misato?" asked Shinji.

"Interesting, Shinji-kun," said Misato winking.

"You know you must have been a bad boy today because your heart rate went all the way to the point of sex," said Misato smirking.

Shinji blushed red, he'd forgotten the collar on his neck recorded such things.

"EWW," said Asuka, "You mean Shinji masturbated while I was in the apartment… you sick-o" she said before kicking him out of his chair.

"Misato!" cried out Shinji embarrassed.

"Oh relax it's natural, I mean Kaji…,"she began.

"Stop it right there before you ruin my ideal of Kaji," said Asuka.

"Oh fine," said Misato winking at Shinji, "I'll tell you later Shinji."

"MISATO," yelled Asuka, "DON'T TURNN HIM INTO A PERVERT, HE STILL HAS SOME HOPE TO BE A GOOD GUY!"

"Oh does Asuka have a crush on Shinji," said Misato laughing.

"AS IF!" said Asuka before storming out of the room.

"Oh Shinji I think she wants you to play hide the…," said Misato before Asuka threw a pillow stopping her.

"IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU," threatened Asuka;

Misato winked at Shinji before plowing into the huge portion of food in front of her. Shinji sighed and got up he wasn't hungry anymore. He went to his room and closed the door behind him. He then plopped down on his bed which was in chaos. It'd been a mess ever sense Asuka had started expressing sexual desire. She enter is room then practically tear his clothes off and then practically force his manhood into her. It was painful for him and he always squirmed destroying his bed. He didn't really care though. He was confused, was Asuka ashamed of their relationship? She didn't have to be so harsh about saying she didn't love him… He knew it was how she was but he thought that, that… he didn't know what he thought but not that she'd out right say she had absolutely no feelings for him. He sighed and reached to his bed side for the SDAT player. Listening to it helped him forget his problems even if it was only slightly.

Asuka listened it was finally quiet it seemed, she slid open her door and crept out. Ever since she started sleeping with Shinji she found that sleeping alone was impossible. If she did the night-mares would come for her. She opened his door and crept in. She closed the door quietly behind him. She looked at him lying on the bed. He lay there peacefully breathing in and out slowly, relaxing. She stood their enjoying the sight for a minute before she pounced on him.

"What are you…," began Shinji before she covered his mouth.

"Shinji I did say were weren't done," she whispered beginning to strip him.

"Stop," said Shinji.

His voice was full of authority for once and he seemed serious.

"Why," she asked.

"Because you can't just insult someone and expect them to want to do anything you want," said Shinji.

Asuka snorted, she didn't like it when talked back.

"Fine," she said rolling off of him.

She just laid there next to him. Then finally she turned to face him.

"Shinji… is it okay if I just say here next to you tonight?"

Shinji turned to face her and look into her eyes.

"Yes," he said.

She reached out and hugged him and buried her head in his chest.

She finally spoke, " Shinji are you mad at me?"

"I'm confused," he replied.

"I think that we won't ever be certain in this relationship," she whispered.

Shinji and Asuka fell asleep like that, peacefully and happily.

Misato sighed, could she ever catch a break?

"So we need more money?" asked Misato.

"To put it the most simply, yes," said Maya.

"Doesn't the Japanese government give us enough money?" asked Misato leaning back in her chair.

"Well compared to what we were getting pre-instrumentality it's been halved, after all they need to rebuild, and fund the Military," aid Maya looking at intelligence reports about where money was going.

"I guess they need money too, but how are we going to fix this?" she asked.

"Well like other branches of the government I suggest we use tourism to get additional funds," said Maya.

"Tourism huh? We never did that when Gendo Ikari was in charge," said Misato twirling a pencil between her fingers in thought.

"I guess we could, but I still doubt that alone will be enough, so any other idea's?"

"Well we've already agree to have several umm… sponsors," said Maya softly.

"We have?" asked Misato never having heard about this.

"You did sign the papers," said Maya showing her the papers with her signature on them.

"Well who are the sponsors?" asked Misato.

"Doritos and ywelling, the beer company," said Maya.

"So…, we get free beer and Doritos?" asked Misato perking up.

"Yes, but they've also bought advertisement places on the EVA's armor to place their ad's," said Maya.

"On both?" asked Misato.

"No unfortunately they only bought space on unit-02. The said unit-01 didn't fit any of their chips color…yet," said Maya.

"So have you guys told Asuka yet?" asked Misato.

No one replied.

Asuka threw the chair half way across the room causing the Nerv worker to cower in fear.

"What are they doing to my Unit-02," said Asuka.

"Asuka you need to calm…," began Shinji who'd been spared from her wrath because he was next to her.

She glared at him, before she snorted and turned toward a locker and started kicking it. The NERV worker ran out realizing it was his only chance to escape. Asuka rounded on Shinji now that the employee was gone.  
"That is going to cost you," she hissed before storming out of the room to inspect her EVA.

Asuka looked at her unit-02 almost unable to hold in her anger. The Doritos sign on her unit was on her units progressive knife case in giant letters.

"MISATO!" she yelled.

1 week later

Asuka watching in horror as unit-01 tore at its back searching for the entry plug. It's eye's glowing red its mouth bracers torn off. She held her bleeding left eye in pain. Unit-01 tore the entry plug from its back and held it in it's hand. For a moment she thought it would stop, but then it brought it to it's gapping maw of a mouth and bit down. With a sickening screech of metal being torn apart the entry plug was destroyed. Blood and limbs rained from the Eva's mouth before it let out a sickening cry of a monster.

Asuka stared in horror at the human arm in front of her torn from its body by the EVA. She turned away and puked.

To be continued…

A/N

I will explain all in the next chapter, but you never know this just might be then end of my story. ;)


	6. Chapter 05 - Total war

Chapter 05- The Crosses We Bear

Asuka looked at herself in the mirror; the eye patch didn't look too bad she guessed. They'd looked at regeneration, and it was a definite plausibility, but she would need to be in the regeneration treatment for at least 2 weeks and with EVA unit-01 as the only other EVA… She had refused to undergo the treatment out right. She wouldn't allow anyone near that damned thing. She sighed and began taking off the plug suit but then stopped. She decided to keep it on. They were going to keep the EVA pilots in the geo-front because with recent events they couldn't be so sure that Tokyo-04 was really that safe. She remembered the hatred she'd felt at the girl who'd taken her eye, the very same girl who had then proceeded to try and kill Shinji by stabbing him in the stomach; but the way she'd been killed by the EVA had been something that she'd felt pity for her on. The way they'd dragged the girl from the entry plug, her left leg and right arm gone her other two legs barely still attached, and crying in pain; she couldn't find it in herself to hate the girl. Well not as much anyways, having stabbed Shinji was something she couldn't forgive.

Asuka had forgotten how horrible unit-02 could be. How barbaric and savage it could be. She wouldn't allow Shinji back in that thing ever again. She left the changing room and headed towards the sugery view room. She was looking down on the doctors carefully sewing the incision closed. He'd been in surgery for more than 2 days. She'd gotten only 4 hours of sleep during that whole time. She was tired and she knew that it was stupid for her to worry about whether or not he'd survive; after all NERV had the best of the best. They'd never allow a pilot to die.

Asuka knew that many times Shinji had wished for death, and many times she had seen that wish almost granted, each time more terrifying than the last. If Shinji was gone she would be alone again. She hated being alone. She'd decided that Shinji wasn't allowed to die; if he did she'd find a way to bring him back and punish him.

…

She sat next to his bed; her knees brought to her chest waiting. She still wore her plug suit, she still didn't now why she wore it. She felt that if she took it off before he was well that he'd be forced to pilot the EVA again. She wanted to sleep, but she thought that if she did something would happen and he'd go away or get hurt again. Her head nodded forward and she jerked up almost falling asleep, she cursed and pinched herself. She wouldn't fall asleep, but even as she thought the words she felt the edge of her vision darkening. She looked at his bed, it looked so comfortable. She knew just how sucky the hospital beds were from experience, but as long as he was next to her she knew it would feel heavenly. She went to the hospital room door and locked it, before she crawled in to the bed next to him and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled close, and almost instantly she was asleep.

3 days ago

America

The president got off of the phone smiling, the requisition of unit-01 would be simpler than she had ever imagined.

NERV Head Quarters: EVA hanger

"So as you can see the EVA's are the pinnacle of mankind's technology. As such only advanced and economically sound nations such as Japan can afford to develop, maintain, and advance one, or even two EVA's," said the NERV officer reading from a prearranged leaflet. Until they set up a route where they could have tourists see the EVA's but not get close they would have to bring them to the EVA cages directly.

Asuka stood nearby in her plug suit. She and Shinji had been used as the models for the plug suits, to show to the group of Military fan boy's drooling over her unit-02 and unit-01. Then it all happened in a moment. Shinji glanced at her and smiled; she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a small smile coming across her face. Shinji opened his mouth to whisper say something to her when he stopped. His eye's widened and stood there for a moment eyes wide. She thought he was acting out something and waited for the punch line. That was until Shinji began looking down to his stomach. She looked down too and saw the deep red stain spreading from a wound in his stomach. Asuka opened her mouth to saw something until she felt the gun push besides her face.

"No one move," said a female voice from behind Asuka playfully.

The girl behind her looked to be Japanese, but by the fluent English that she repeated her message in to insure that everyone in the group had no excuse to move. The NERV officer hesitated his hand poised above his pistol.

"Drop the gun NERV-ling," said the girl pressing the gun to Asuka's temple.

The officer dropped the gun and slid it toward the spy. The spy quickly kicked it off the walkway into the red sea of LCL below.

"Now get me in contact with your commander," said the spy.

The NERV officer took out his head set and dialed it to the emergency override frequency.

"Commander Katsuragi we have a situation in the cages," said the officer.

Misato groaned.

"Did Asuka attack one of the tour group?" groaned Misato.

"No, but it does involve Asuka."

…

Misato bit her lower lip as they set up the entry plug. The spy, who'd identified herself only as Kim, had given very simple and understandable demands. One, empty the hanger no one in, or out. Two unit-01 prepped for launch. Misato looked at Shinji's collar information, his heart rate was feint. He'd be dead in a few moments if they didn't hurry. The spy climbed the EVA skillfully Asuka still held to as a shield skillfully in front of her. Suddenly the spy aimed her gun at Shinji.

Kim had noticed the third child move, she was ordered to kill him not leave him wounded. She leveled her pistol at him.

"Die Shinji Ikari," she whispered.

At these words the unit-02 pilot struggled, she cursed as she pulled the trigger her aim off. Th pilot cried out in pain and fell down. The shot had skimmed the pilot's eyes leaving her half blind. She held her eye in pain tears streaming from her one good eye.

"Damn you, d-damn you to hell," she cursed at her glaring at her through her one good eye.

"Oh I'll be going to hell, but your first," she said pressing the gun to the pilots head.

Before she could pull the trigger a gunshot rocketed past her head, she cursed and kicked the unit-02's pilot off on to the cat walk. She slid behind the half inserted entry plug. She pulled out an override radio; it'd allow her to control the EVA without outsiders interfering. She jumped into the entry plug and closed it. She activated a manual insertion of the entry plug. The LCL began flooding in and just as she thought she was going to get out of the geo front and steal unit-01… it went berserk.

Undisclosed Location:

Gendo looked over the report unsurprised. Of course America would try and steal the unit in such a way. He had advised against it of course, but he hadn't really expected them to listen. In fact he'd already included what they'd done in his plan; he'd have his hand on unit-01 soon enough. In the meantime however he'd have to resort to his usual methods of control to get what he wanted again.

Asuka looked in the mirror again trying to fix her hair. She didn't know what Shinji would think of her eye patch. She sighed and gave up and decided to stick with her usual look, even if she had on eye patch she still had a good figure she consoled herself. She left the hospitals bathroom and went back to Shinji's room. Outside of his room stood two section-2 guards, they didn't eve stop her on her way in. She walked into his room and locked it behind herself before she went back to Shinji's bed and lied down next to him. Since the first time she'd spent the night next to him she had found just sitting in the chair near him wasn't enough she wanted to be sure he was alive; that his body was still emanating warmth, that his heart was beating, and that he was breathing. She laid there patiently, until finally someone came in.

Asuka turned to see Misato standing in the door way.


	7. Chapter 06- Lust

Chapter 06- Lust

Shinji slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the same hospital ceiling he saw every time he got hurt. He didn't remember the exact reason why he was in, but the pain in his side was a hint as to why. He looked around his room. He was alone in the room. Next to his bed sat a vacant chair. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. The pain in his side was a dull roar but ever present stopping him from falling back to sleep.

He tried to remember why he'd ended up in the hospital. He remembered being stabbed, but by who and for why? There were still so many gaps in his memory. He opened his eyes as the door slid open. He turned his head towards the door as best he could, his neck stiff from lack of use. He saw Asuka waslk in wearing her plug suit looking worn. She closed the door behind her and paused resting her head againist the door.

"Asuka?" he croaked weakly.

The girl jumped at his words; still believing him to of been asleep. She turned on him quickly and stomped over, and stopped.

"Asuka…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Shinji you… you… IDOIT! HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET STABBED?! AND THEN YOU PRACTIACLLY SLEPT THROUGH WORLD WAR III! ON TOP OF THAT YOU DON'T USE AN HONORIFIX ON MY NAME?!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry…," said Shinji meekly.

"SORRY?! SORRY!?" she yelled.

"You better be," said Asuka turning away from Shinji arms crossed.

There was silence for a moment before Asuka spoke again.

"I won't forgive you for making me worry…," she whispered.

Shinji didn't say anything for a moment.

"Asuka come here please," he said realizing something.

"Why?" said Asuka still facing away.

"Because your eye… did something… something happen to it?" asked Shinji.

Asuka didn't reply.

"It's nothing," she said finally.

"Asuka it isn't nothing," said Shinji moving to get up.

He cried out in pain as his stiches pained him. Asuka was at Shinji side in a moment.

"Idiot don't move," she whispered tenderly.

Shinji looked into her face, her one eye looked into his brown eyes. It pained her to see sadness in his eyes. She looked away. Shinji paused before he hesitantly reached out and touched the eye patch. She blushed red. Even through the cloth she felt his touch and her scarring flesh was sensitive. It sent shudders of pleasure down her spine.

"Asuka…," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she replied eyes closed enjoying his simple touch.

"You're hurting me," he whispered.

"Huh?" she said pulling away realizing she'd been putting pressure on his stomach with her hand.

…

Gendo handed the pistol to the man next to him before he walked away. It was unlike him to get his hands dirty; but killing the men who'd interfered with his plan had been a personal vendetta. He stepped outside of the ware house and into a waiting car.

"Take me to the airport," said Gendo curtly.

The driver complied immediately. Gendo could respect a man like his driver; he was silent. Intent on his work, he didn't commence in idle chatter just did his job to the best of his ability then went home.

Gendo looked at the picture of the girl he was going to go pick up. She was a suitable pilot for the new EVA. She lacked other human connections, and would focus on only piloting the EVA. He'd made the mistake of allowing the candidates for pilots to develop connections between each other. The mistake had been made relevant when EVA unit- 03 had been destroyed. He would not make that mistake again. This time his pilots would be no more than dolls, perfect fighting machines that would allow him to save the world for the blight of sin. The destruction of man was the only way to do this, and in this world there would be a new Adam, and Eve; but not ones made by a deity but by him.

Lilith looked at her new form in the mirror, after the failed attempt at instrumentality by Gendo Ikari she had lost her God-like status. She was now mortal, a human, one of the 17 version of life she had created. It amazed her that of all her creation the humans were the ones to be on top. She looked at her small delicate hand. It was weak, fragile, breakable, but with these small hands humans had killed titans. She looked at her nude body, it was super facially pleasing. She had pale skin comparable to that of a china dolls, her shoulder length hair was a light green and soft. She wasn't well endowed with large breasts but she had reasonable ones, she wondered why she cared about that now.

Being human seemed to be so materialistic. She could understand slightly now why Kaworou had wished to save the Lilim. Why he'd admired them, but she was curious, why had Kaworou taken an interest in the boy? She would have to find out, she had many questions she wished to have answered, and all of them were focused around that boy; Shinji Ikari.

…

Mari sat in the chair hand cuffed to the collapsible chair. She whistled care freely, the way she was sitting now reminded her of one of her sex fantasies. Then again the handcuffs she had wanted to use were furry pink ones, but hard metal ones worked too. She sighed; finally bored.

"You know you captured me and now you've tied me up, I think we've done enough foreplay Nervlings, can we get on with whatever you have planned. If you wanted to send in some sexy male strippers if you're going to be a while; that'd be much appreciated."

Ritsuko scribbled on the clipboard infront of her. The European pilot seemed to be either mentally unstable, an optimist, a masochist, and several other mental diagnostics that she considered equally likely. She sighed. What to do, this was the first time they'd captured an enemy pilot, and their EVA. It was a lucky break for them when they found the EVA powered down on the side of the mountain, the girl sitting there whistling while her distress signal auto cycled. She didn't seem to care that she was captured, and her EVA restrained and being studied. Ritsuko decided to talk to the pilot; she wanted to find out a motive. Why did she not seem to give a damn about being captured.

Ritsuko pushed the intercom buttom.

"Pilot of the EVA, your name is Mari correct?"

"Yes," said the girl.

" What is your rank?" asked Ritsuko.

"I'd be a captain if I could shut up… well that's what the sergeant says anyways," said Mari.

" Your EVA," began Ritsuko.

"The Blue Terror is its name thank you very much," interrupted Mari.

"Right…so the Blue terror how long have you piloted it for?"

"Umm for like 9 months now I think," said Mari.

" How many battles have you been in?"

" 5," she said.

"Okay, and…," began Ritsuko.

" Okay, here's the deal intercom voice person, all I want to do is pilot EVA, I don't really care for who or what cause. I'll pilot for your cause, well that is if I can use the bathroom."

Asuka looked up at the ceiling; she was alone in the apartment. Without Shinji she was the only one there. Misato had work, and Hikari was distant. She was probably this way because of Toji. She had loved him; probably as much as she loved Shinji. Asuka sighed and rolled over; she remembered time when she had thought he didn't want her. After he'd returned from being absorbed by unit-01 he'd ignored her; he didn't reply when she insulted him. She'd never hated Rei more than at that moment… she had stood at the platform waiting for the train. She looked across, and saw him. He stood next to Rei glancing over at her and smiling. He'd ignored her, but he'd smiled for her, speak to her…

"You may of beaten the angel but your still just a…," she said her words lost as the train came into the station. She didn't get on.

She had wanted to grab him when she got home, she wanted to push him down and make him look at her. She had wanted to ride him, make him hers. She hated how she needed him, so she wanted to make him reliant on her for something. Even if it was as shallow as physical pleasure, she was shamed by that moment. She was shamed that when he'd put his seed in her mouth she had been happy. Happy he'd desire her.

"Shinji I'm sorry," she whispered.


End file.
